The Season's Experiment
by LucindaSilvers
Summary: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and lets not forget Winter. Just by these season's names we can picture what the all feel like. But we are no longer talking about the seasons we all know, there is a new mystery that joins our favorite pirates. Who is this girl that Luffy finds by accident? More importantly she is more than meets the eye... [Just a new arc filled with many twists and OC's]


"Oi, wake up girl!" A hoarse voice snapped, the tone immediately woke my body from its deep sweet slumber. I was so sore my joints screamed to go back and slumber, but I braved through the pain.

I wiped my eyes from any sleep that remained and stood up. My feet and shoulders were numb from having to sleep on the cold metal sheet thats referred to as my bed. My toes already felt like popsicles as I strode out of my metal room. I let out a big yawn that finally woke me up.

The man who owned the husk voice did not look at me even once, he just walked forward knowing I'll follow. Of course I would, last time I refused to follow… just thinking about that sent shivers up my spine.

To entertain my mind I began to inspect my body. Last time I was conscious was when the nurse was prepping me for the surgery. I scanned my abdomen for any sign of stitches or marks, surprisingly I found nothing.

That was usual recently, the healing time was getting better and better as time grew. I almost never sustain injury for any long period of time anymore. Even my previous scars have disappeared and only my milky white skin remains.

I hold up my hand to the florescent light that lit the small metal corridor a little too much. The light was too brutal to look at directly without squinting, I sometimes wonder if they wish for me to go blind.

We walked an endless amount of hallways before arriving at an elevator. The hallways were all dull and similar, its amazing that the works can move around without constantly getting lost.

The elevator was the perfect time to observe my overseer. While walking I only was allowed to study his back, from what I could tell he was dressed up just like the other white-coated nerds than ran this joint.

He was short but burly, I feel that under his lab coat was a load of muscle, but from what was the question. Most of the scientists in this facility share a similar resemblance to me. Pale and abnormally skinny, nothing at all like the man beside me, he even sported a great tan that was a lovely bronze color.

But I didn't have the nerve to look at the man in the eyes, I was never good at eye contact anyway. I settled with looking at the grey metal below me. I closed my eyes and let the vibrations of the elevator sway me.

For a moment I truly felt the hollow gap within my stomach, I was starved here. I don't even remember the last time I ate something other than a pinch of bread and a cup of water.

I looked down my torso and frowned, my frame may be petite but I was gifted with wide hips. But at the moment those wide hips are too skinny to look anywhere near attractive. I sighed out loud without realizing, forcing me to hold my breath.

"We are going to hold a new type of experiment today." The mans tone was brief and musky, he obviously has years of chain smoking under his belt. I still refused to look him in the eye.

And that was the end, he did not speak again. The elevator stopped and the man proceeded out with me on his tail. We walked down another assortment of hallways until we entered one of the larger rooms.

I couldn't remember ever being in this part of the lab.

At the center of the room was a large orb filled to the brim with water. Around it was a bunch of nerdy scientists reviewing charts and reports. As we entered the room they all bobbed their heads towards me like moths to a light. One of the scientists even smiled, such a twisted smile that sent shivers down my spine.

I hesitantly took a step back, I wanted to get out of these nerds line of sight ASAP; but a large grip on my forearm pulled me forward throwing me to the floor. My shoulder hit the metal floor causing me to squeal in pain, not one of my most proud moments I admit. I clutched the appendage and shut my eyes trying to deal with the excruciating pain, I definitely landed wrong.

Immediately one of the scientists hissed "Don't harm her— I mean the experiment! If anything appears wrong on the tests results _all_ the blame will go to you." He shouted at the burly man. My overseer simply groaned before storming out of the room, drama queen.

I was immediately jerked to my feet and the scientists began their probing. They asked me questions about my state and measured my waist and weight. They took no consideration when changing my clothes.

My white robe was ripped off and replaced with a white sports bra and white shorts. I didn't even have the chance to be embarrassed how quick they were. "So much for a young girls privacy." I muttered. I crossed my arms to massage the goosebumps on my sides.

The cold was finally hitting my body, my head felt light and weak. All that was on my mind was sleep, I wonder how much of it I truly got.I moved to swat away a scientists oh-too-curious-touch but my palm was swatted back. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Something puncture the side of my neck causing my hand to launch in its direction to relieve the pain. "Nani?" I mouthed.

Oddly enough I found my bicep to numb to stretch that high, instead it slumped to my side. Actually both my arms began to feel increasingly numb by the second. Furthermore, my vision began to blur. The scientists before me blurred into one single color.

I felt my knees go numb and buckle underneath me. I crashed to the floor without hesitation, like my body was no longer in my control.

The upside is that I no longer felt any pain, the downside was that I couldn't fell anything at all. My sense of direction was all messed up, I couldn't even see two inches in front of me. I could be faced down or faced up for all I knew.

I struggled for control, I needed to regain my composure. I hated this helpless state, it was frustrating yet so familiar.

Yes… this feeling has become a regular thing since I came to this lab. I always found myself in these positions without even realizing it. Why am I so stupid? Why don't I fight? Im disgusted to see that I didn't even try fighting against the nerds in the white lab coats.

I am so angry that I wanted to scream. So I screamed, I couldn't feel my mouth but I knew I was screaming, I knew my emotions were no longer held in.

After screaming I flailed like a fish out of water. Finally I began to feel again but the world around me was still white. My arms met with resistance as I flung around my clenched fists.

But it was over all too soon, my body was taken away from me once again. I lost the fight, I lost my control, just like that everything was taken away from me _again._

I felt my self losing more and more as the seconds passed. My body relaxed as it succumbed to the warm embrace of something wet. My being felt light and warm, the feeling was so incredible that it must be a dream. I could spend hours in this warmth and not mind.

Only the next time I opened my eyes I was met with a pair of warm brown ones. The boy looking around my age stood behind a clear glass, his left hand was pressed against it like he was trying to reach me.

I looked around to find myself encased in the glass of water. The water was pleasantly warm and welcoming. I inhaled and found no resistance in my lungs. I breathed in this water as if it were air.

I looked back to the boy, he continued to hold his hand to the glass as if he wanted something. I moved closer and matched my plan with his. In comparison my fingers were tiny and pale, it was not even close to his size.

He grinned at my response, his mouth began to move but I couldn't understand nor hear. But I studied his lips and pulled out one single word that moved something inside of me, that one word made my heart scream with joy, a certain joy I was never used to experiencing.

That word was "Free."

Instinctively my head shook in a "yes" motion. The boy on the other side of the glass just smiled, he reached around his shoulder to pull a straw hat to his head. His mouth moved again, this time I understood his lips "Hold on."


End file.
